


Reassurance

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kamen Rider W | Masked Rider Double
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after episode 32. They both have things to say, but the words don't really matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CurryJolokia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryJolokia/gifts).



> Very much borne of discussions with curryjolokia about how she sees these two. Intended as an homage/gift, not as outright plagiarism. XD

It's not about sex.

Not that there's anything wrong with sex, for people who want it, with other people who want it. 

But it's not about sex for the two of them, here and now, and considering the rest of the world has vanished? There is only the here and now. Only the two of them, lying in each other's arms. 

"I should have trusted your gentleness," says one, deep voiced, as he runs a hand down the other's bare upper arm. It is part apology, part comfort, part reassuring himself that the other is real.

The other's voice is shaky. He is too close to tears, as he finds himself far too often. Wears his heart on his sleeve. Half boiled. Idiot. He strokes the first's back, over and over, taking a different path down lean muscle each time. His two sentences are each cause, each effect. "Tchhh, I was weak. I thought you wanted Terui."

"I did. But he was too sensible, and then with Aki-chan's help I came to my senses." A soft chuckle, rueful, self-deprecating. 

Lips pressed against a forehead briefly. "Double isn't about strength, or gentleness."

"You have your own strength. Much of it. Terui Ryuu is amazing but he is not you, and I could not work with him smoothly." A cheek was cupped in a thin hand. 

A shaky grin, leaning into the hand. "And you're gentle. Endlessly gentle. Double..."

"Double..." the first one agreed, 

It was both, or neither, who spoke at the end. "Double is about partners." The two of them. Always.


End file.
